Apocalypse
by Mrs.AyameRoseYuki
Summary: AU! BASED OFF OF TWD. The zombie apocalypse has broke out. Yugi, Joey, Serenity, Tristan and Tea are the only known survivors left until they run into others and stick together to keep their lives going for as long as it'll take. Pairings? Read and find out! ;) Yaoi, don't like, then don't read. Rated T for language, gore, and mild suggestive themes.
1. Chp 1: A Day Like Any Other

**Me: New story! Yay!**

**Yukari: You didn't even finish your other three!**

**Me: Oh, who cares!**

**Rei: I don't.**

**Me: Exactly! Now! Onto the show! I added some things to flesh out Serenity and (ESPECIALLY) Tristan. (I just realized what that sounded like! XD) DISCLAIMERS!**

**Yukari: Rose doesn't own YuGiOh! series, the characters, or TWD and it's characters.**

**Me: NEW STORYYYYYY! XD**

**Rei: -hits my head- Cut it out already!**

**Me: -pouts, holding my head- Fine… TT~TT**

* * *

Chapter 1

A Day Like Any Other

The day started like every other day. Yugi got up, got dressed for school, said goodbye to his grandfather, caught up with his friends and got through his classes. He took the notes during lectures in some classes, and in others, he was lost in thought with his head resting in his palm and turned towards the window he sat beside. He thought about the usual things in his life and wondered what day would change his life for better.

Soon the bell rang, signifying the students that it was lunchtime and they were dismissed. Yugi and his friends: Joey, Serenity, Tristan and Tea sat on the roof their lunches.

Joey Wheeler was a tall, blonde with a detention record for his usual snide, smart-ass comments and talk-backs. Not to mention his urges to punch something; more accurately, someone who pissed him off. Joey was left in the hands of his drunk and abusive father when his parents divorced. But he was lucky that Serenity would go to the same school as him. And even when he came to school with a new band-aid on him, while Serenity frowned, Joey smiled for her. He was a very loyal friend to Yugi, and Yugi appreciated that very much.

Tea Gardner was Yugi's childhood friend ever since elementary. This blue-eyed brunette was a very nice and sweet girl. She stuck up for Yugi whenever someone was bullying him and tried to get herself into things that Yugi showed her that he liked. Always supportive of her friends, Tea, being the kind girl she was, made sure everyone was feeling okay. If they weren't, she would drag them to the nurse. Whenever one of the girls or one of her friends needed advice, they knew to go to Tea.

Serenity was Joey's little sister. While she was with her mother, she slowly became depressed, not sure what to do without her big brother around. She even starved herself a few times whenever something reminded her of Joey. So her mother decided to enroll her into the same school as Joey's. Soon after that, sweet, sweet Serenity instantly became her usual cheerful self. If you ever want to find Serenity, you will most likely find her with her protective big brother.

Now, Tristan Taylor isn't much…or is he?! He may seem average looking, but he is very unique. In the beginning, Tristan was bullied in his younger years for constantly talking about how he dreams to clean up the world. Tristan, being weak, couldn't do a thing. But then Joey came along. He was one of the popular kids in elementary and stood up for little Tristan and taught him how to defend himself and how to defend others. When upon meeting Serenity, he believed love at first sight. But of course, being the now, cool and smooth Tristan, he did it subtly. Apparently, too subtle when Serenity was completely oblivious to his hints. But like Joey, he would do everything in his power to clean the bullies' error of their ways.

They all spoke about their classes and other such things.

"Gruhh.."

Yugi glanced to the edge of the roof, hearing something strange. His friends looked to him. "Hey, Yugi, what's up?" Tristan asked.

Yugi shrugged his shoulders, keeping his eyes glued to the edge. "I don't know…I thought I just heard something…" He replied.

"What was it?" Tea asked with a small tilt to her head.

The noise became a bit louder. "Gruuhh…"

"It was sort of like… a moan..." Yugi vaguely answered as he stood. He walked over to the edge and placed a hand on the fence. His eyes widened at the sight as his body froze him in place. His friends all stared at him expectantly.

Joey got up and walked up to the edge. "Yug'? What's wrong?" he asked. His eyes widened along with Yugi's. "What the hell…" he whispered.

The others looked to each other before getting up to see what was going on. They were speechless. There was a large group of people of twenty who were limping around. They all liked like they had been through a fire and had some flesh peeling off of their faces. Some had missing extremities and some had some of their clothes torn.

Tristan nervously chuckled. "Th-there's no way…"

"Well, apparently there is." Joey mumbled back.

Serenity looked between the people and her big brother. Why wasn't anyone explaining this to her?

"Joey? What's going on?" she asked getting a little scared with her brother and friends acting this way. Joey turned his attention to his sister, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He brought her close to his chest.

"I dunno yet, Serenity." He half-lied to her.

Being close to his chest, Serenity felt a sense of security. But at the same time, she could feel her brother's heartbeat pick up, which also made her feel insecure at the same time. But she chose to trust her brother and would rather have comfort over fear.

They looked back down to the gates and noticed that when some of the students got close to the closed fence, the people looked towards them and reached their hand through the gate to them. They were lucky that they weren't grabbed, but they screamed and yelped in the progress. At this time, the administration staff was outside with the principal and vice principal, telling students to back away from the gates.

"Well…wh-what do we do now?" Tea's voice shakily asked as she glanced between each of her friends. Joey, Yugi, and Tristan all glanced between her and each other before Joey decided to speak up.

"M-Maybe it could be nothin'. We should just… stay up here for now an' wait an' see what happens." Joey said, rubbing his sister's back.

"Could be…" Tea agreed, feeling a lot better in the situation.

They continued watching the gate.

* * *

"What in the world happened to these poor people?" The vice principal asked.

"Maybe an accident?" One of the administrators suggested.

"We need to get these people away from the school. That's our top priority right now." The principal stated to them. The rest of the group nodded.

"Keep the students away from the gates." The principal said as she walked towards the people. "Akuna-sensei!" they exclaimed while she made her way to the gate carefully before standing in front of the people; just out of their reach.

"I must ask you to leave," she announced to them. "This is school government property! I cannot allow you on the grounds unless you have a visitor's pass!"

The people she directed her speech to, only made moaning and groaning sounds in their raspy voices and still tried to reach out to her. Mrs. Akuna narrowed her eyes and took a step forwards.

She reached out to push them back, but the vice principal pulled her back and into the safety of the school grounds. "What was that for?!" she growled up at him.

"They didn't look safe for you to touch." He replied.

Meanwhile, all the students, both inside and out were watching this scene, and the ones by the gate didn't notice one of the other administrators walk towards the gate until it was too late. A few students yelled at them and they all looked towards her and yelled for her to come back but she was already grabbed.

"Let go of me!" She demanded as she tried to pull away, but there were a few that took a hold of her. They pulled her close and everyone watched as the people bit into her, one into her neck, one into her right arm, and one in her side. She screamed as they tore the flesh from her body. The students screamed as well, and others tried not to throw up when others did.

They all ran forwards to pull her back. They managed to succeed but the woman's body was limp. Laying her on the ground, they examined her. Blood squirted and seeped out of her body, creating a pool around each area. Her face held a look of terror. They all had faces of shock and fear.

"What the hell?!" The vice principal exclaimed.

"Not around the students, Mr. Kanata!" Akuna scolded. "But I agree..."

"Cannibals!?" another of the administrators said.

The custodian came along and stared at the dead woman on the ground. He heaved a heavy sigh and closed her eyes. But there was a soft growl. He looked at her a little curious, but then screamed when her eyes shot open. Her hands reached up and grabbed his wrist. She brought it close to her mouth, but the custodian was stronger than her and pulled his hand back.

"Are you alright, Takano?" Akuna asked, kneeling beside him.

"Yes, I'm fine, Mrs. Akuna…" he assured.

"Nikane-san..?" Mr. Kanata mumbled, as the woman sat up from where she laid. They watched she got up and lunged at Mr. Kanata. Luckily, he got out of the way in time, but Nikane got the other administrator and bit into her shoulder. Another scream was let out, but no one helped her, she was tackled to the ground as her skin was torn from her body. Being eaten by someone who they knew didn't eat meat.

* * *

"Oh my god…" Tea whispered, while her hand reached up to her mouth.

Joey hid Serenity away from the edge from where it was happening. "Joey…what's going on?" she asked, crying into his shirt.

"It's something bad, sis. It's something really bad…" he told her, still rubbing her back in comfort.

"You guys saw what I saw, right?" Tristan asked.

"Ms. Nikane was bitten by cannibals…" Tea replied, her hand still over her mouth.

"And then she was the one biting into Mrs. Kisumu…" Yugi added quietly.

"She's even a vegetarian…" Tea brought up.

"You guys aren't really helpin' me with Serenity here." Joey growled.

"Sorry…" they chorused with their apologies.

Joey sighed and continued trying to calm his sister down.

"So…what now?" Tea asked again.

They were silent for the longest time.

'_I can't believe what I'm seeing right now…'_ Yugi thought. He focused back on the ground and watched as more and more people were getting bitten. His hand tightened on the fence before he let go of it. He turned to his friends with a serious frown. "We need to get off of this roof sometime… We can't just stay here. If we stay here… we'll end up like _them_…" he told them.

His friends nodded and forgot all about their lunches when they ran down the stairs from the roof. It seemed like no one had a better plan. They ran in the hallways, seeing people lock themselves in classrooms as they rushed past. They jumped steps when in the stairwell. They finally made it to the front of the school where the entrance was being blocked by the nearest furniture.

They saw the people who were bitten trying to get in; by pushing against the door and they saw what was left of the adults and some of the students help push against the force.

"Uhh… step two anyone?!" Tristan exclaimed to his friends.

'_I…don't understand… This was meant to be a day just like all the others have been…'_ Then his eyes widened when he was reminded of what he thought about in class today… When he wondered when things would change.

'_But for BETTER! Not WORSE!'_

"WHY COULDN'T THIS DAY BE LIKE ALL THE OTHERS?!"

* * *

**Me: BOOM! Whatcha guys think? Pretty cool, huh?**

**Rei: They probably hated it.**

**Me: HUH?! YEW DUNNO DAT!**

**Yukari: She could be right…not many people like gore and bad language.**

**Me: ...I do have quite the potty mouth goin' on here, huh? But! I can only hope for da best! I hope you liked Chapter 1! I mean, 6 pages, DAMN!**

**Yukari: Please leave CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM in your review! It's much appreciated! :3**

**Rei: Here's hoping that Rose won't take another two to three years in continuing her stories.**

**Me: I'm sorry, ok..? –pouts- Oh! And please tell me if you think I should include some of The Walking Dead (show/comic or game) characters OR The High School of the Dead characters or both. Even though I did say game for the crossover… But yeah! Definitely adding Clementine, though.**

**All: Thanks for reading! See you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chp 2: Escape the School

**Me: CHAPTAH TWO!**

**Yukari: You really are excited for this story huh?**

**Me: Of course! This story is one of those stories that you're most proud of!**

**Rei: ...I don't see it.**

**Me: Not yet! Onto the reveiws!**

**To Corina O: I'm glad to see that you're into it! I'm really excited for this one! Alright! I'll try and work them in somehow. And it's ok, I was like that at first. And don't you worry, I will :3**

**To Celinanas: Thanks! They will be in some later chapters. Don't worry! :3**

**To Maymay85985: Thanks! Like I said, I'm really proud of this one and I'm excited for how it turns out. C:**

**Me: I also want to thank PaRaDiCe93 for advertising this story. :3 You guys also might not want to read it after about I'm gonna do in future chapters... Also! School starts Thursday! I will try and post on ze weekends! Anywho! ****DISCLAIMAH!**

**Yukari: Rose doesn't own YuGiOh! series, the characters, or TWD and it's characters.**

**Me: Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Escape the School

"WHY COULDN'T THIS DAY BE LIKE ALL THE OTHERS?!" Yugi yelled.

Everyone turned to him with weird looks.

"Yug', calm down!" Joey told him.

Yugi sighed and looked down at the floor. "Sorry, I just...needed to get that out of my system.. I'm alright.."

"You sure?" Tea asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Yugi looked back up to her and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine." he assured with a nod.

They all turned back to the entrance when the doors were given a harder push, making a loud scraping sound against the floor.

Mrs. Akuna looked at all the students around her. She took a deep breath and moved a few steps forwards. "I need your attention! Everyone! Pointing out the obvious here; this is a very dangerous situation." the doors scraped across the floor again, making Mrs. Akuna turn around and help with the blockade again. "I'll admit...I don't have a plan! So I'm asking you to please come up with something. Anything!"

Everyone that wasn't too fazed with the situation looked to each other and spoke over ideas.

Serenity looked around before opening her mouth to speak. Joey heard her voice softer than all the noise around. Serenity looked up at him iwht a helpless look. "HEY! My sister has an idea!"

All eyes were on Serenity. The young teen blushed before stuttering out an idea. "Wh-what about the gym? I-I mean, it could be more secure... B-but i-it isn't much to go on after that..."

"Hmm...that's not a bad idea Ms. Wheeler..." Mrs. Akuna said.

"But what if they're outside there too?!" A different student asked, in a frantic voice.

"Do you have another idea?" Tristan glared at him.

The student grit his teeth and clenched his fist. "Well, even if we did use that plan, what're you gonna do then?!"

"Then we'll figure it out!" Joey said.

"We're gonna be killed if we go about this like that!"

"Mr. Ukuno! I do not think that you should be speaking if you do not have a plan yourself." Mr. Kanata said before another hard push threw them an inch forwards.

The student remained silent.

"Ok, we're going to need weapons." Joey stated. The teachers looked at him with shocked looks. "Y-ya know! J-just in case..."

"He's right, everyone! Find something to defend yourself." Mrs. Akuna ordered.

Everyone thought to themselves and looked around.

A lightbulb went off in Joey's head. He leaned in close to his friends. "There might be some stuff in the Security Office." he whispered.

"And how exactly would you know that, Joseph?" Tea whispered back, folding her arms over her chest.

"Uhh...that...doesn't matter. Anyway, let's go." he said, running ahead. The group of friends followed behind him. But the kid from earlier noticed this and narrowed his eyes towards them.

* * *

They all kept running with Joey leading them. Joey then abruptly stopped in front of a door. "This is the place!" Joey exclaimed with a grin, proud of himself that he did something helpful. The others looked at the door.

It was a wooden door with a glass window that had the words: "Security" printed in black on it. Joey backed up and rammed his elbow into the glass door. This in turn, of course, made it break with a loud shattering noise at the impact and when colliding with the floor inside the office. This also made his friends jump and gasp.

"Was that really necessary?!" Tea growled.

"It was obviously locked!" Joey defended.

Yugi walked up to the door, being wary about any glass shards that might've fell outside the office. He reached out to the door knob and attempted to turn it. But it wouldn't move. "Joey's right. It's locked." Yugi confirmed.

"See?!" Joey said, with a smug grin on his face and his arms folded over his chest.

"You still could've checked instead of just going ahead and doing it." Tea sighed.

"I didn't need to. There are only five security guards- two helping out in the front entrance, and the three outside. And they obviously have to lock the door before they leave so no students break in." Joey deduced.

"That was really smart of you Joey." Serenity complimented.

"Thanks, sis!" He said, before reaching his arm in and fiddling with the door lock. He opened it from inside and pulled it open for his friends to see.

"I've never been in the Security office before..." Serenity commented.

"I hope not!" Joey grinned, ruffling her head.

"So, we're looking for weapons, right?" Tristan clarified.

"Right," Joey nodded, looking around before he saw a bat. "I call dibs on the bat." he said, picking it up. He turned it around before he decided to change it to his liking. He found some nails and started to hammer them into the bat. Once he was done, he set it down. Once he did, Tristan picked it up. "Hm, I could go with this one." he said, twirling it in his hands.

"There isn't really any other weapon in here.." Yugi said.

"Oh!" Tea smiled and turned to her friends. "There's may be some stuff in the art room."

"That's a great idea!" Serenity praised.

"What are you gonna do, paint them to death?" Joey snickered.

"Just so you know, the art room is where they do sculpting. There could be a chisel, or an exacto-knife." Tea smirked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Hmm...let's try the art room then. " Yugi said, walking towards the entrance. Serenity and Tristan followed his lead, with Joey following reluctantly. And so they made their way to the art room with Tea leading the way.

The student who spoke out to them was following them, with a girl and a boy following him. "What're you going, Tamake?" the boy asked.

Tamake glared at the group ahead of him. "I want to know what they're up to." he replied.

"Why? These guys look boring." the girl whined.

"Just shut up and follow me." Tamake growled, as he stalked towards the protagonists.

* * *

Yugi and the others soon reached the art room. Thankfully, no one was in there to barricade the doors.

Tea ran in to find a chisel with Serenity and Yugi behind her to help. Joey and Tristan decided to stand around the door and watch the three look around. "Never been in the art room before.." Joey commented.

"It's a pretty- I mean...It _was_ a pretty nice class..." Tea sighed, searching through the class.

"Ooh! I think I found it!" Serenity exclaimed holding up the concrete tool.

"Awesome job Serenity!" Tea praised, taking the chisel that Serenity handed to her.

"Do you have a weapon yet, Serenity?" Joey asked. Serenity looked up at him and shook her head. "Is there another one of those things around?" Joey asked, nodding to the chisel in Tea's hand.

"Well, they keep two to three in here so there aren't any accidents. Did you see another chisel in there, Serenity?" she asked.

"Nope, it was just the one."

Yugi looked at the teachers desk that he was passing by and noticed something sharp. He picked it up and examined it. It had a shape like a pen or pencil, but at one end it had a blade. "This looks like it's in good condition." Yugi said, turning to the group with the blade in his hand. "Would you be able to use this?" Yugi asked Serenity.

Serenity nodded. "Sure! Thanks, Yugi!"

"No problem." He smiled.

* * *

Tamake and his friends were outside the classroom listening to what they were talking about.

"Can you believe these guys?" Tamake hissed.

"What are you talking about, Tamake?" the girl asked.

"Kaori, these guys are taking all the possible weapons for themselves. Don't we _all_ need weapons?"

"Hmm...he has a point.." the boy hummed.

"Tamake...Ukio...I think I agree with you." Kaori nodded.

"Shh, they're saying something." Tamake hushed.

"Yug' what about you? You still don't have a weapon yet." they heard Joey say.

"Oh, don't worry about me, I'll find something."

"How about the kichen?" Tea said.

"Let's get there before them!" Ukio whispered.

"I know a shortcut!" Kaori smiled, and ran ahead, the boys following behind her.

* * *

"Alright, then! Let's get to kitchen!" Tristan exclaimed.

"No need to yell it to the whole world!" Tea hissed.

"Oh, sorry.."

Tea sighed, shaking her head. "Let's just get going."

As they made their way to the kitchen, they saw more classrooms that people barricaded themselves in.

"Poor bastards..." Joey whispered.

"You guys, maybe we should just get back down with the principal..." Yugi said.

"Not until we get you something to defend yourself with." Joey told him firmly.

"What about everyone else?"

"What? Did you think we were in this just for us?" Tristan joked.

"Oh, well that's good..."

"Don't worry, Yugi. I'm sure a lot of people found something for themselves." Tea assured.

They reached the kitchen and saw the door was wide open.

"Shouldn't it be closed?" Serenity asked, looking up at Joey.

He shrugged and treaded carefully. He stepped inside and saw the place a mess.

"Looks like someone got here before us." Joey said, looking around the dirtied kitchen. Then he stepped on something that gave a shatter at his weight. He lifted his foot and found a piece of glass. He hummed and bent down to carefully pick it up. "Well, they didn't take everything." he said, standing back up. He looked around and saw a pot holder on the counter, he wrapped the pot holder around the large shard of glass and handed it to Yugi. "Here, think you could use this?" he asked.

"Uhh.. I guess... but what if I cut myself with it?"

"The pot holder is there so it reduces the chance."

"Oh, right..."

"Now that everyone has something, let's report back to the principal."

Everyone nodded to that and made their way back to the base floor.

* * *

They were almost there. Until a large group of students blocked their way, glaring at them. "That's the thieves!" Tamake pointed at them.

"You're that worm from earlier!" Joey glared.

Tamake turned to the other students. "These are the people who have been taking weapons for themselves, intending on leaving us behind!" he announced to them.

"No, that's not true!" Serenity protested. "We've been finding weapons to help everyone!"

"Then why is there a weapon each for you?" Ukio snidely commented.

"There wasn't anything left!" Tea defended.

"A typical excuse! But it won't work!" Kaori glared.

"Yeah!" the rest of the students agreed.

"You know what I say?! Leave _them_ behind!" Tamake yelled, trowing up his fist.

The group yelled their support. They ran towards them. Joey raised his bat, but Serenity held him back. "It's just going to make it worse!" she said, "Just run!"

The friends did so. And soon, they were forced out the back way. After they were all outside, the door was locked and barricaded behind them. Their eyes widened in shock. Joey and Tristan ran forwards and banged on the door. "You bastards! Let us in!" Joey yelled. Yugi looked around and saw students like he saw the group of people from outside the gate. "Joey, stop making that noise!" Yugi told him. Joey turned around and his grit his teeth. "Shit.." he cursed as the dead group of students surrounded them.

They all got their weapons ready. Joey was first. He ran to one and swung. The head of the student was torn from it's body, making Serenity gasp and try her best not to throw up there as blood spattered on Joey and the ground below him. Joey turned his face to them. "Now's the time to try out those weapons!" He said, before he swung at another dead student walking.

Tristan held on tightly to his hammer before charging to an approaching zombie. He brought it up, before forcing down as hard as he could. The impact left a disturbing dent on the walker's face. He flipped to the nail puller on the other side of hammer. He brought that down instead and it momentarily got stuck as blood spit out of it's head and onto Tristan's face. He pulled it out, and brought it down once more. More blood spatter. When he pulled away, he saw a glance of the bloodied brain as the zombie fell.

Tea's turn. She took a deep breath and ran with the chisel raised. She brought it down on a zombie about to grab her. She squealed as she felt the blood hit her face and her clothes. It was down on first impact, but the tip was stuck. She gasped and pulled on it with all her strength. She took a breath of relief before turning to another one. "Ok, Tea, you can do this. They just stole something really important of yours and you have to kill them. " She told herself. Tea took a few deep breaths before turning to another one.

Serenity looked at a few coming towards her and took a few steps back before running up and plunging her exacto-kinfe into one of their eye. She screamed, and pulled it out. The zombie fell forwards, and Serenity moved to stab the other one approaching. "Ok, not the eye this time," she aimed for the forehead, but she got an eye again. She whimpered and pulled it out again. After that encounter, little drops of blood covered her hands and face. She ran towards her brother, hoping to not fight more than she had to.

Yugi was last of his friends to attack. He wasn't sure how to go about this.. He waited for one to be a few feet out of their reach before thrusting his glass shard upwards. It dug into the zombies neck instead of where he hoped would end up in his forehead. Blood streamed down the glass shard and onto his hand. He flinched and looked up at the zombie. It was still alive. He yelped and pulled it out. The zombie was moved forwards. This gave him his chance. He brought his blood soaked shard into the _back_ of it's neck. He breathed a sigh of relief when it stopped moving once it hit the ground.

* * *

Back with the barricade, the teachers were still having trouble keeping the zombies out.

The group of students who forced out Yugi and the others, came back with sad looks on their faces.

Mrs. Akuna looked at each one of them. "What happened? Where is Mr. Wheeler, and Mr. Mutou?"

Tamake glanced to his friends and held out a piece of blue cloth. "They're...gone, Mrs. Akuna... They wanted to help, I tried- we all tried- to stop them, but...they insisted. I grabbed Joey's jacket, but it tore... I watched him being eaten in front of my very own eyes...this is what is left of him." he said.

Mrs. Akuna's eyes widened and bowed her head in respect.

"Principal! We need to get to get to the gym!" Mr. Kanata told her. "This barricade won't last!"

"Alright...let's go, everyone!" she announced. The students ran to the back to the other exit. The teachers turned around and pushed with all their might. "On three! Ready?! One, two, three!" Mrs. Akuna yelled and the teachers ran as fast as they could through the halls. The doors burst open and the dead flooded in.

* * *

They all managed to push forwards towards one of the walls. "Tristan, think you can cover us?"

"It will be my pleasure." he grinned and started bashing left and right. Joey put down his bat and bent down, folding his hand together. "Serenity, you first." he said. Serenity placed her foot on his hands and he hoisted her up. "Is it clear?" he asked. Serenity shook her head. "There's more over here too." she replied.

"Hmm...sit on the wall." he told her.

"Why?"

"I have a plan." he moved over and held the same position for Tea. Tea was risen and she sat beside Serenity. He repeated for Yugi.

"Tristan!" Joey called back. Tristan pulled his hammer out of the last one he was working on killing and ran back to Joey. He got up and helped Joey up as well. "You guys can balance right?" Joey asked. Everyone nodded. "Good" he stood up and started walk along the wall. Tristan followed along with the other three.

"So, after we make it out of this place, where do we go next?" Tristan asked Joey.

Yugi who was focusing on his footing, looked up. "Could we make it to the Kame Game Shop? I have to see if my grandpa is alright."

Joey glanced back over his shoulder then back in front of him. "To the game shop it is." he said.

And with that, they worked on leaving the school behind them.

* * *

**Me: Chapter 2 done! Now to work on chapter 3. This chapter was longer with dialouge. Next chapter will probably be the same. -shrugs- Oh well... And I have something to ask you guys! I shall be adding Yami soon, but I don't know what his story should be... Like, was he a cop? Was he criminal? What is his background? Please! This input is really helpful!**

**Yukari: CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM in your review please!**

**Rei: Until next time!**

**Us: Bye-bye!**


	3. Chp 3: Photographs

**Me: Well! School is going alright! Thanks for asking!**

**Rei: No one cares.**

**Yukari: I do. ^u^**

**Me: Well, that's because you're a nice person, Yukari.**

**Rei: I'm not?!**

**Me: You are in my stories, but not in real life...**

**Rei: I'M NOT REAL!**

**Me: Yeah, well... I DON'T NEED SHOES TO DANCE!**

**Rei: Shut up!**

**Yukari: Umm...PM Rose if you wish to know what she means by that... ^^"**

**Me: Anyways, you guys expected Yami to be in this chapter? Well, the funny thing was, I was going to do it later, but since you guys love Yami so much and want to know what he's like, then you'll get him. But who knows? I might put him in later on. Ooh, some wanted cop and some wanted criminal. But it is a tie! So I had my little sister break it for us. And you will see what the final result is! :) Disclaimer please!**

**Yukari: Rose doesn't own YuGiOh! series, the characters, or TWD and it's characters!**

**Me: Warning; it's a little tear-jerker. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Photographs

"To the game shop, it is." Joey said, focusing back on the wall he was walking across.

Yugi sighed. Now he could see if his grandfather was alright. All he could do was pray. "I just hope he's alright."

"I'm sure he is, Yugi." Tea comforted.

"Yeah, he's a strong guy. If he's pulled through a lot of stuff, he can pull through this." Tristan agreed.

"Thanks guys." Yugi smiled. He was lucky to have friends like these.

Soon, they reached the edge of the wall where the front gate was. There were less walkers than there were before, but they were all spread out across the street. Joey jumped down as quietly as he could. He walked carefully down the road, watching each walker very closely. One nearby, noticed him and wobbled towards him. He raised his bat and swiftly brought it down. The walker fell with the one blow. Joey quickly looked around and was relieved when none of other zombies noticed. Then he froze on the spot, when he heard shuffled footsteps behind him. He slowly looked over his shoulder and held his breath when he saw it was a walker. But his eyes widened at the fact that it just walked past him. _'So they can't see..?'_ he thought.

He looked back to his friends and gestured for them to follow him. Tea helped Serenity down and then followed after her. Yugi and Tristan joined them on the ground. Joey waited patiently for his friend's and sister to catch up to him. He leaned in close to them to speak in a low voice. "We have to be really quiet. If they can't see, we have to be really careful to not make any noises, alright?" he whispered. The group nodded. Joey held Serenity's hand and whispered in her ear to stick close- something that Serenity didn't hesitate to say yes.

So that in turn left Tea, Tristan and Yugi in their own little group. They took their steps cautiously, making sure not to step or kick something that could get their attention.

* * *

Soon, they reached the street where the game shop stood without distracting the walkers limping by. Thankfully, there wasn't any walkers surrounding the shop. This made Yugi feel a little bit better. Once they were at the door, they saw that the sign on the door was flipped to 'Closed'.

Yugi tried opening the door, and was glad to feel it locked. Yugi took out his key's carefully out of his pocket. He slipped the key in the keyhole and took a deep breath. As he pushed the glass door open, Yugi looked up above the door and saw the little bell was dangerously close to ringing. Thankfully, due to his small size, he was able to squeeze through the small opening while Joey held the door for him.

Once he was through, he made hand signals to say that he was going to take the bell off. Joey understood and nodded.

Yugi looked around the dark shop and took deep breaths to calm himself. "Grandpa..?" Yugi called out quietly at first, holding his glass shard with a semi-tight grip. He took a few steps forwards towards the house part of the building. "Grandpa, are you here?" Yugi asked, scanning the kitchen. He then saw a large butcher knife and walked closer to it. He placed the glass shard down and took the knife instead. He then looked at the dining room and took one of the chairs, making his way back to the shop.

Joey smiled upon seeing Yugi coming back. He placed the chair near the door and stood on top of it. He grabbed a hold of the bell's string and cut it with the kitchen knife he picked up. He climbed back down and moved the chair so the others could get in without causing any sound. Joey ruffled Yugi's head. "Nice job, bud!" Joey praised.

"Thanks, Joey." Yugi smiled.

They all entered the living room. "So, where's your grandfather?" Serenity asked.

Yugi sighed. "I don't know. I haven't seen him yet." His eyes slowly turned to the stairs. "I haven't checked upstairs yet."

Joey placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder. "We'll help ya." he said as the others nodded their agreement.

"Thanks, you guys." He said, turning to them with a big smile.

"No problem! And I'll check the kitchen." Joey said, running off before anyone could stop him.

"I'll check the bathrooms." Tea offered, and started with the one downstairs.

"I can check around back." Tristan said, walking past them.

"And I guess I'll go up with you." Serenity smiled. Yugi smiled back with a nod. He turned back to the stairs before he took another calming breath. Yugi climbed up the steps with Serenity following him.

"Grandpa?" Yugi called out again, this time a little louder. The two were at the top of the stairs by then and were now in the hallway to Yugi's and his grandfather's room. Yugi turned to his grandfather's room and carefully made his way over, Serenity still following him. He reached his hand towards the doorknob and gripped it tightly. He prepared himself and turned the knob slowly and opened it.

Once it was halfway open, Yugi saw something that he wish he hadn't.

* * *

Tristan was in the game shop looking around at the darkened room. He started to move to the other side of the counter. But being so absorbed in the merchandise, he didn't know where he was stepping and Tristan slipped on a liquid spilled on the floor. "Whoa!" he exclaimed. Luckily, he caught himself with the counter beside him. He took a second to catch his breath. "That was a little too close for comfort.." he said to himself. Tristan took a step back to look down at the floor. His eyes widened. It was blood.

"Oh no..." he whispered. He turned around and took off into a run, but not before falling thanks the blood that remained on his shoes. He cursed himself and got up again to run up to Yugi.

* * *

"Grandpa!" Yugi yelled, running into the room. His grandfather sat on the floor by the bedroom window holding the left side of his body. There was a cloth held tightly at a wound. The cloth was soaking up blood fast which in turn got his fingers stained with the red liquid. As Yugi kneeled by his grandfather, the older man managed a weak smile.

"Yugi...you're home...early..." he said with strain.

Tristan was upstairs and was about to yell to Yugi about what he saw, but Serenity held him back and shook her head. He looked at her confused and turned his head and found the reason right before him.

Yugi placed a hand on his grandather's shoulder. "What happened?" he asked as tears started to form in the corners of his eyes.

"I was...robbed...not too long ago... They...nicked me..." he replied in a pained voice.

"Did you see their face?" Yugi asked, seriously.

"No...they wore a...mask... But that...doesn't matter right now.." he assured.

Yugi shook his head. "No, grandpa! They could still be out there!"

"And what exactly...are you going to do...about it? He's...long...gone now..." His grandfather scoffed.

"So it was a guy?" Yugi asked, leaning in with a glare.

His grandpa took his free hand and laid it on Yugi's shoulder. "Yugi..listen to me." he said sternly.

Yugi lost the glare and replaced it with concern. "Yes?"

"Don't go looking...for him...or any kind of trouble...alright?"

Yugi felt something in his gut that told him what he hoped wasn't the case. "What are you talking about?"

"Yugi...things...may not be...the same for a while...understand? But I know...that you'll...make it through...all of this..." he said, nodding.

Yugi took up the courage to ask a question that he was afraid to. "Wh-what about you..?"

Grandpa smiled. "I think...we both know...the answer to that one..."

Yugi shook his head as the tears came back. "No!"

Grandpa gripped his shoulder momentarily to show a small piece of affection. "I'm sorry...to...do this to you..."

But Yugi continued to shake his head back in forth. "N-no, we'll figure something out! We can get help..!"

"Yugi..."

And Yugi carried on with his protests. "You can't leave me... You just...can't..." he sobbed.

Serenity who stood in the doorway watched the two before her and shed some tears of her own. Tristan was hit with the same wave of sadness. His grandfather let out a groan of pain. This caused Yugi's tears to flow more freely.

Yugi hung his head and shook his head. "This has to be a dream... It can't...be real..."

"Yugi..." he heard his grandpa say. Yugi looked up into his grandfather's eyes. "I want you...to...always know...how much...I love you..."

"I love you too, Grandpa..."

Grandpa gave another smile before hissing out in pain again. "My...time's up now...Now it's...your turn...Promise me...that you'll...never give up.."

By this time, Joey and Tea joined them upstairs and watched them. "Poor Yug'..." Joey whispered. Tea nodded, wiping away at her eyes.

Yugi nodded. "I promise, Grandpa."

"Good..." he removed his hand and reached behind him. "Good...luck...Yugi." He gave a final smile before pulling out a handheld gun with a silencer and holding it to his head.

"Don't look, Serenity!" Joey said to her, as she did what she was told, letting out a yelp as she turned around.

"NO!" Yugi screamed.

_Bang!_

Blood sprayed on the wall opposite of the entry wound. Grandpa's body slumped and rested against the wall. His eyes closed with a small smile left on his face.

Everyone was silent. Yugi felt like he could barely breathe. He was more focused on how fast and loud his heart beat than breathing. Until it was needed, Yugi was taking in breaths as he let out sobs. Once he was caught up, he screamed out. Joey walked over and kneeled beside him. He placed a hand on his back. Yugi moved and went to cry into Joey's chest. "No...no..." he said in between sobs. Joey hugged his friend and brought him close. He looked at the group and gestured for them to clear out. The group understood and went back downstairs.

"Why him?!" he shouted.

"I don't know, Yug'..." Joey replied softly.

"This can't be happening!"

Joey shook his head. "I'm sorry Yugi..."

"It's not fair!"

"I know, bud...I know..."

Yugi repeated these things over and over again. Joey coming back with the same replies. It wasn't until it was a good hour later that Yugi was just about done with his tears because he cried himself to sleep. Joey looked down at his small friend and positioned him so it was live he was giving him a piggy-back ride. Before getting up, he spotted the knife that Yugi had once held. He quickly grabbed it and stood up. He took a long look to Yugi's grandfather. This man was like Joey's grandfather; being sure that the others felt the same about him. He couldn't believe he was gone too, but he was and nothing was going to change that now.

"Don't worry, Gramps. I'll look after him now. I swear it on my life." he vowed to the limp body. He waved good-bye to him before walking out the door, shutting it behind him.

He walked downstairs into the living room where the others waited. They all turned towards him. "This place won't hold up for all of us for long. We're staying here for the night and then leave first thing in the morning." Joey ordered.

"Is Yugi okay with this?" Tea asked, staring at Yugi's sleeping form.

"...It's what needs to be done. Let 'im have at least one last night here." Joey said. The three looked at each other uncertainly. "Let's just..gather up some things now so we don't have to do it tomorrow." Joey continued.

They all nodded then got to work.

Joey sighed and went back upstairs to Yugi's room. He opened the door and walked towards the bed. He carefully shifted Yugi off his back and onto his bed comfortably. He took off his shoes and brought the blanket up to his shoulders. At first, Joey thought he should leave the knife Yugi had on the dresser beside him, but he decided against that idea- just in case... Joey closed Yugi's door behind him and sighed.

He walked back downstairs and found Serenity looking at the pictures on a desk under the window. Stepping closer, Joey saw that is was an old photograph of two adult parents holding their one-year old child. No doubt that this was Yugi and his parents. "It's too bad that Yugi never got to know them better..." Serenity said.

"Yeah..." he agreed, moving on to the next picture. It was with the same one-year old Yugi but his parents were giving him a big kiss on his cheeks, his mother to his right and his father to his left. Yugi being in the middle with a large smile on his face. "Aww...his parents must have loved him very much." Serenity cooed. Joey chuckled a little and moved on to the next one.

This one was with one-year old Yugi and his grandfather. This one showed Yugi pulling on his grandfather's beard. His grandfather gave a grin of pain for the camera as Yugi was laughing. Joey picked up the third photograph and stared at it in thought. He glanced to the second one they examined and picked it up with his other hand.

"Which one?" he asked his sister.

"I think you should let Yugi decide that one." she told him.

Joey sighed. "Yeah..." He was about to put them back, but Serenity stopped him.

"But, if you're going to make it for him, then bring both." she smiled.

Joey stared at her with surprise before smiling. "Yeah."

Tristan and Tea came back with bags of supplies. "Everything is packed."

"Good. Now for the sleeping arrangement." Joey looked at Tea. "You and Serenity get the futon down here while Tristan and I are going to keep watch." he said. Tristan's eyes widened as his jaw dropped as the girls let out some relaxing sighs of getting some rest.

"Relax Tristan. You and I are gonna catch up on sleep _now_ so we have at least _some_ energy for defending the shop." Joey said. "The girls will wake us up when the sun starts going down." he said, looking at Tea and Serenity. "Right?"

The girls nodded.

"Alright then, let's get some sleep Tristan." he said with enthusiasm.

"No argument there." Tristan chuckled, helping Joey unfold the futon.

* * *

As the four were setting out their plan, they had no idea of someone watching the shop with extreme interest.

* * *

**Me: OH MY GAWD! IS IT THE ROBBER WHO STABBED JII_CHAN?!**

**Rei: You know you can't fool anyone like that, right?**

**Me: I CAN TRY!**

**Yukari: Just a friendly reminder if you didn't know: Jii-chan means grandfather. But chan is used for affection.**

**Me: YOU ARE SO SMART YUKARI!**

**Yukari: :3**

**Rei: WE ARE EXTENSIONS OF YOURSELF YOU IDIOT!**

**Me: Anywho! I bet you guys weren't expecting THAT!**

**Rei: And what if they did?**

**Me: Eh, I thought it would work. No Yami for you guys in this chapter! It's just the way I put him in my first draft. It just made more sense to me, ya know? So, I won't put Yami in until probably chapter 5 or 6. Sooo...yeah. Sorry to disappoint you guys, but...yeah. BUT HAVE NO FEAR! THAT'S WHY OTHER YUGIOH CHARACTERS ARE HERE! I am going to add someone who is a little annoying. That's my hint. CUZ I'M THAT EVIL! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Rei: ...You really are weird you know that?**

**Me: AND PROUD OF IT! And sorry that I haven't updated in a while. But at least I got it done! WHEEE!**

**Yukari: See you guys next time!**


	4. Chp 4: Dreams & Tears

**...**

**Yukari: Well... this is weird...**

**Rei: She's such a coward.**

**Yukari: Well, Rose isn't here.. she's gone off to something called "The Feel War".**

**Rei: You can thank PaRaDiCe93 and her story: CID for that.**

**Yukari: By the way, if you guys read it, MAKE SURE TO READ FDI FIRST because CID is the SEQUEL. Let's go on to the reviews she left for us to read.**

**To Corina O: I TOLD YA! Sorry, to do that to you guys. Had to do it. But the apocalypse is a rough time to go through. ...Plus, it would have been a weird situation to keep him in the story... *shifty eyes***

**Yukari: Rose doesn't own the YuGiOh series, or The Walking Dead.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Dreams and Tears

Yugi opened his eyes tired eyes at his alarm clock ringing. _'What..?'_ Yugi thought. He rubbed his eyes as he sat up. He looked around his room and saw everything lit up with the early morning sun. He turned to his alarm clock and shut it off. It was then that he realized that he was in his pajama top. He pulled back the covers of his bed and saw that he was in his pajama bottoms too.

"Did...Joey change my clothes out for these..?" Yugi asked himself. He shook his head of the weird thoughts. "No way, Joey isn't like that." he told himself. Yugi glanced back to his alarm clock. "But why would he set my alarm?" Now that part confused him.

A knock at his door startled him. "Yugi? Are you awake?"

Yugi's eyes widened. That was his grandfather's voice. The door opened and revealed the old man in his usual bandanna and overalls. He folded his arms over his chest. "You're not dressed yet? C'mon, you have school today." his grandfather told him sternly.

Yugi got up and walked over to him slowly. "Wait...how are you...still here..?"

His grandpa gave him a very confused look. "Excuse me?"

Yugi stood in front of him before giving him a tight hug.

"Oh! Yugi? What's gotten into you?" he asked, wrapping his arms around his grandson.

"Nothing...just...nothing.." Yugi replied, shaking his head.

He grandfather cleared his throat. "Well, then...Hugs are very nice and all, but you need to get ready for school."

"Oh, yeah! Of course!" Yugi let go and ran to his wardrobe. His grandfather chuckled before leaving his room to go downstairs.

* * *

Yugi ran down the stairs and met his grandfather in the dining room. Yugi pulled out two pieces of bread from the breadbox and slipped them in the toaster. Meanwhile, his grandfather, was reading the newspaper while sipping his coffee.

Yugi smiled at his grandfather. _'I am so lucky to have him in my life.'_ he thought. But then he frowned a little. Something felt...off. It felt like deja-vu or something... It all felt so real somehow... Yugi decided not to dwell on it too much. Then his grandfather took a glance up from the paper to Yugi, but it stayed there for a moment. "Yugi? Everything alright?" he asked. Yugi smiled wider and nodded. "Yeah, just staring off into space." Yugi assured.

Yugi let out a small gasp at the toast popping up suddenly, making his grandfather chuckle. Yugi took out the pieces of toast and spread butter on both of them. He set the plate of toast the seat across from his grandfather and went to go pour himself a glass of juice.

Once he did, he sat down and started to dig in. His grandfather eyed him curiously. "Yugi, did something happen?" he asked.

Yugi looked up from his food and tilted his head. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"How you acted this morning. Did you have a bad dream?"

Yugi blinked. He wasn't sure. _Was_ it a dream..? But he decided to nod. "Yeah...I had a dream...that...I..was all alone."

"Oh Yugi, you're never alone. You have me and Joey and the others. We'll never leave you all by yourself." his grandpa comforted.

Yugi smiled. His grandfather was right. He felt like the luckiest guy in the world to have such caring friends and family. Looking back on his "dream" he realized that he would never be alone. His friends would always be there to comfort him and always have his back.

**_"NO!"_**

Yugi froze as the memory from his dream resurfaced. _'But...it felt so real...'_

"Yugi?" his grandpa asked, waving a hand in front of his face. Yugi shook his head. "Sorry, I was thinking about how right you were." Yugi smiled.

"Well, you'd better hurry and finish your breakfast, otherwise you'll be late."

"EH?!" Yugi turned to the clock on the wall and jumped up from his seat after grabbing his toast. He stuffed a piece in his mouth as he ran to the door to slip on his shoes. As he was doing so, his grandfather's voice sounded behind him. "Where's your backpack?" he asked. Yugi turned around to stare at his grandfather before looking around the door. That was the area where he put his backpack at. Even after he was done with homework, he would make sure that he would remember it by leaving near the door. "I could've sworn I put it..."

Another memory interrupted him mid-sentence. He left it at his homeroom classroom. _'But...that was in my dream, how could it have an effect in real life?'_ But another thought hit him. This...couldn't be the dream...right..? It would make sense. How everything that day seemed so familiar to him. How the "dream" felt so real. Yugi turned to look up at his grandfather.

"What is it, Yugi?" he asked. Yugi stared straight into his grandpa's eyes.

"This is a dream..." Yugi said.

"What on earth are you talking about now? Seriously Yugi, is everything alright?"

"No! You're not real! This is just a dream! It has to be! You died!"

"Yugi, that was in your dream. None of that was real."

"IT DID! I WAS THERE WHEN YOU SHOT YOURSELF!"

"Yugi, calm down, this never happened."

"STOP TELLING ME THAT IT ISN'T! I KNOW IT IS!"

"Yugi!"

The memories of when Yugi found his grandfather bleeding to death flashed through Yugi's mind.

His grandfather's hand on his shoulder...

The warmth of the spilling blood...

Yugi's salty tears that found their way to Yugi's lips...

The feel of his heart beating faster and louder than he ever experienced...

The promise he made...

And the sound.

The sound...of a gunshot.

_**"NO!"**_

_Bang!_

* * *

"NO!" he yelled, sitting up in his bed. He gasped for air, realizing that it was just a dream.

Joey and the others were upstairs and at his door in mere seconds. "Yug'! You alright?" Joey asked, standing beside his bed.

Yugi sighed, bringing a hand to his head as he nodded. "Yeah...just had a really weird dream..." Yugi replied.

"You screamed...it wasn't a weird dream, it was a nightmare..." Serenity commented.

"You're sweating and look a little pale..." Tea noted, stepping closer.

"Yeah, you okay man?" Tristan asked.

Yugi nodded. "Yeah...it was just a dream..."

Joey placed a hand on his shoulder. "You should get a few more minutes of sleep."

Yugi looked up at them and saw them with bags slung over their shoulders. "What's going on?" he asked.

"...We were planning on leaving today. I figured that we could stay so you could have one more night here, and that we could give Gramps a proper burial. This place won't hold for long, so I had us take some supplies and then skedadle." Joey explained.

"Oh..."

Joey rubbed the back of his head. "I'm sorry to make this decision without ya, but-"

"It's alright Joey. I would've decided the same thing." Yugi assured, giving him a small smile.

Joey let his hand fall to his side with a smile of his own. Serenity took a step forwards and handed him two photographs. "We thought that you should bring these along too." she said. Yugi stared down at them with a sad smile. "Thank you..." he whispered.

Joey nodded. "We'll be downstairs. Just come on down when you're ready." he said, turning to leave. the others following behind him.

Tears fell onto the glass covered photos. But Yugi smiled as they fell from his eyes. He brought the pictures up to hug them close. He laid back down and realized how he would never be alone. And with that in his mind, he fell asleep again.

* * *

Yugi woke up a few minutes later and realized that he shouldn't keep his friends waiting. He packed a few of his clothes, his most beloved belongings, and the two photos that Serenity handed to him before walking over to his door. He took one last look around to say good-bye to his old life. He opened the door then closed it behind him. He made his way towards the stairs but bumped into Tristan. "Oh, sorry, didn't mean to run into you." he apologized.

"It's cool." Yugi smiled.

"You alright?" he asked. Yugi nodded his head and gave a thumbs up.

"Yeah, I'm good." he said, confidently. Tristan chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"Good. I just came up to check on you."

"Well...I'm still upset about Grandpa... but I'm trying to stay happy. I already packed up my things. I'm ready to go."

Tristan nodded. "That's good. And the funeral is waiting for you."

"Huh..?" Yugi blinked in surprise.

Tristan gestured his hand to Yugi's grandpa's room.

Yugi took up a brave face as he took each step closer and closer to the door across the hall.

He saw the door opened a crack. Yugi took a few breaths in and out before pushing the door open.

Joey, Serenity and Tea were already in the room, standing around the bed in silence. There was a lump under a sheet laying on the bed which Yugi knew was his grandfather. Yugi glanced to the corner where his grandfather was. The blood was cleaned like he wasn't even there.

His friends turned their heads to him. "Hey, bud..." Joey greeted.

Yugi turned his attention to his friend and nodded his head in acknowledgement. They all watched as Yugi walked over to Joey's side which was located at the end of the bed.

Afterwards, Joey preformed the best eulogy he knew; after all, Yugi's grandfather deserved the best. The others spoke a few words about how wonderful he was. However, Yugi was too wrapped in his own little world especially after that dream he had. His grandfather looked fine, but Yugi knew all too well of the truth. Even though Yugi knew that he would be gone any day, he would've appreciated to be given time to prepare. But then he realized that the times he had was the time to prepare. Yugi mentally scolded himself. He was so selfish.

"Yugi?" Joey asked, staring at his friend with question. The others were staring at the figure under the sheets, but Joey's voice brought their attention to the grandson of the deceased.

Yugi would have let the tears fall, but he had to learn to be strong. However, it was harder than it looked. Tears fell on their own accord. Yugi turned to Joey who stood with an understanding look. Yugi forgot all about being strong and buried his head into Joey's chest, sobbing into his t-shirt. Joey wrapped his arms around his small friend and just stood there letting Yugi cry it out.

Everyone else took the hint and left the room so Yugi could have a few moments of technical privacy. Joey rubbed the smaller's back out of comfort. "It's okay, Yug'..." Joey said, softly.

Yugi nodded his reply with a small hiccup and continued his stream of tears.

* * *

After a few more minutes of crying, Yugi recovered and said his final words to his grandfather. Tristan came up to tell them that they were ready to set out. After he went back down, Joey turned to Yugi. "Hey, Yug', did your gramps want to be buried or cremated? Did you know?"

Yugi shrugged. "I guess he'd wanted to be cremated...I don't know..." he replied.

Joey nodded. "Alright then. Would you like to...?" he trailed off, hoping Yugi would know what he was talking about. Yugi nodded. Joey reached into his pocket and pulled out a lighter, and handed it to Yugi. Yugi shakily brought his hand up and took the lighter in his hand. He stared at it for what felt like forever. Joey took a step to back out of the room, but Yugi tore away from the lighter and brought his stare to him. "Please...stay..." Yugi whimpered. Joey froze at the desperate look in Yugi's violet eyes. Joey was surprised at how much Yugi wanted him to stay. He stepped back forwards next to Yugi. "I'm not goin' anywhere, bud." Joey assured.

Yugi nodded then turned back to the lighter. He flicked the metal gear a couple times and ignited a small flame. Then he stared at the flame. He thought to himself. This is him. Such a small flame. But soon, the flame would grow stronger and stronger. Yugi used the flame to compare himself to.

He held the lighter to the corner of the bed sheets and watched the flames crawl their way up to where his deceased relative laid. Joey placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder and led him out. And Yugi let him. Yugi was strong now. But he was not aware of the tears that refused to stop.

* * *

They were downstairs in a moment and they immediately left being extremely cautious of making any noise. Yugi tightened his grip on his backpack as they walked down the street. He hadn't spoken since they left the game shop 10 blocks away. Joey had noticed this and was sure the others must have too. But he didn't blame the poor guy. His last relative died and it was only day 1 of grieving. He could only hope that he would be alright after this.

"So where are we headed?" Serenity asked.

"Hm...maybe we should head towards the hospital. Maybe they have some stuff that could help." Joey replied.

Tea nodded. "It's always good to have some more advanced medical supplies."

"I thought you were fixin' to be a dancer for Broadway." Joey said with a chuckle.

"Well, my mother told me that I should always have a backup plan, so I studied the medical field a bit." Tea replied.

"That's smart."

Everyone stopped and turned to the very back of their line. Yugi looked up at them with confused look. "What?" he asked.

"It's nothin', it's just you haven't said a word since we left. We were gettin' a little worried." Joey explained with a smile. _'Looks like the process isn't making it too hard on him.'_ Joey thought with relief.

Yugi smiled. "There's no need, guys. I'm fine." he assured, continuing to walk ahead.

Everyone was relieved to hear such a thing from their troubled friend.

But it hurt. It hurt so much. But Yugi could take it on. He was strong now. He had to be strong. He couldn't let emotions get in the way of his and his friend's safety. So Yugi ignored the throbbing pain in his chest, and walked forwards.

* * *

**Me: Well, I lied! I'm back and t****here's not an annoying character in this one. I thought this was long enough for you guys. If I went on, the chapter title wouldn't make sense to the chapter! See my problem? Soooo yeah... ****Aaaaand on another note: I AM SO SORRY, OKAY? SCHOOL IS REALLY MEAN TO MY FREE TIME. I WAS LUCKY THAT I GOT PULLED OUT OF SCHOOL EARLY FOR A DENTAL APPOINTMENT. LEMME TELL YA, BRACES SUCK. ****So, yeah... there's chapter 4!**

**Rei: Took you long enough..**

**Me: DO YOU SEE THE WORD COUNT! OVER 2 THOUSAND!**

**Rei: Alright, alright, jeez...**

**Yukari: Leave constructive criticism in your comment if you have anything that bothered you a bit.**

**Me: ASIDE FROM NOT UPDATING IN FOREVER!**

**Yukari: Right... Oh! And Rose says that Yami and a couple more friends will make their appearance in chapter 6! She promises, right Rose?**

**Me: Y-Yeah...sure... l-let's say that...**

**Rei: Basically, she's going to TRY to put Yami in by Chapter 6.**

**Me: SEE YA GUYS NEXT TIME! HOPE I DON'T TAKE AS LONG AS LONG TO UPDATE CHAPTER 5! THANKS FOR STICKING AROUND, AND WE'LL SEE YA IN THE NEXT ONE!**

**All: Bye-bye!**


End file.
